High School Never Ends
by ninjakit
Summary: Yes one of the most cliché topics to ever choose, but hey I think it will turn out well. John Egbert is the new kid and is thrown into a whirlwind of new things including an Albino that can't talk without usually yelling, two kids that are constantly necking, and a crazy chick with an eye patch. Rated M for Karkat's language and for maybe a little somthin' somthin' later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little cats. I've missed you yes I have, yes I have. Okay so done with my creepy moment, Hi this is my second story and yes I have many more on the way. So I hope you love it. Or hate it doesn't matter to me.**

"John get up you have to get to school before you're late." John's dad left the room leaving John to contemplate actually getting up or waiting until his father comes back in the room. Today is John's seiner year in high school today and saying he isn't looking forward to it is an understatement. You see John had to move halfway across the country and start a new school in his last year of high school. What evil parent would make their kid do that, John always says to anyone who asks him about it, well besides his dad.

John's dad walks back into the room and rips the covers off his son in a successful attempt to wake John up. When john assured his father that he wouldn't go back to sleep, John's father left to go to work. Here it was first day of school, Wednesday morning. John could already tell it would be a long one. He sighed and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Once John was ready he collected his book bag, car keys, and some toast his dad had made for him. After ten minutes trying to get his piece of junk truck to move, he was on the road and at school in time. Well in time to hear the late bell. John sighed and walked the walk of shame to the office to get his schedule.

He made it to his first class in less than ten minutes which was amazing considering that his locker was on the other side of the building, but he gave his pass to the teacher and sat down in an empty seat in between a boy with colorless hair and another girl with long black hair and who was wearing a rust-like color shirt. "Hi my name is Aradia and the boy next to you is Karkat but he doesn't talk much so don't expect anything out of his mouth unless he gets mad but no one wants to see that so we don't mess with him what's your name?" The girl Aradia spoke so fast that John could barely make out what she had said. "My name is John, nice to meet you Aradia and you too Karkat." He shook hands with Aradia and tried to shake hands with Karkat as well, but the boy ignored him. Well then, John thought, withdrawing his hand and placing it in his lap. He tried to focus on what the teacher was trying to teach, but it was hard with Aradia occasionally passing notes to another girl. This one has black hair and had a pencil with a little fork-? No a trident on it. And on his other side, Karkat hums a song that John recognizes. After a lesson that John couldn't even remember what it was about if his life counted on it, he had gym. Whoop-de-frickin-do. John wasn't lazy, but he didn't like sports besides track.

They were doing a dodge ball unit in gym to start the year off, (yes it is cliché but whatever) and Karkat and a girl who was wearing an eye-patch named….Vriska, Were team captains. It was a while, but Karkat looked over to see who was left and saw John standing off by himself. Karkat internally debated about the people on his team, and if he could afford to have John on his team. He decided that he could afford it and picked the buck-tooth boy, John was ecstatic and silently promised to himself and to Karkat that he would try his best, Vriska almost laughed out loud when Karkat Vantas chose that stick-figure bucktooth boy. She wondered what Vantas could want with this boy when it hit her. Vantas is gay, bucktooth looks feminine and gay, and Vantas wants to go out with bucktooth. 'Oh this is gold' Vriska thought as she half picked her team and half watched Vantas react around bucktooth and clear as day the albino was staring at bucktooth. 'I can do a lot with this' Vriska thought with a twinge of evilness

Karkat probably should've noticed something was up when Vriska was the first one out, because unless she was being evil she was always last person standing, but he disregarded it as a mistake on her part and continued to play. But when John got hit by a ball sent by Equius and got out, nursing his foot from Equius's throw, Vriska took her chance and struck up a conversation learning, even without asking him, that john was gay, even in the flaming category, which made her even more sure that Karkat was infatuated with the boy. She decides to watch them and see what she could do.

At lunchtime Aradia pulls John through the lunch line and then to a table with twelve people give or take crowded around the big rectangular table. John could vaguely remember a few of their names, them being in his classes so far, Aradia sits John next to Karkat making a small girl with fuzzy cat ears on her head giggle quietly, and Karkat's face flush bright red. John starts to eat his lunch and talk with some of the other guys finding out that Sollux, as Eridan (his boyfriend) puts it, is about as straight as a circle. He also finds out that Karkat, Feferi, Aradia, Kanaya, Rose, Gamzee, and Tavros, are all homosexual which shocks him. When's the last time someone pointed out that them and most of their friends are homo? Then Kanaya asks bluntly, "so John are you gay?" John of course starts choking on his chips. Aradia attempts to help John while Karkat asks Kanaya "KANAYA WHY WOULD YOU ASK HIM THAT WHILE HE'S EATING HE COULD DIE AND IT WOULD BE ALL YOUR FAULT" John silenced Karkat and said "well yes I am gay-", "really you don't look that gay" Eridan comments from on Solluxes lap where they had been necking. (Akwarrrrrrd) "Well I don't like to let people know because at my old school I was beaten up a lot." He looked down at his food suddenly not in his happy-go-lucky mood. Karkat looked over at the bucktooth boy and said "I was as well," all his friends looked shocked because it was the first time in a long time that Karkat had said something without yelling. John smiled at meeting someone who was in the same boat as him. "Well I guess we will have to stick together, won't we?" Karkat blushed again and said, "I guess so fuckass." It was then that John knew he had just made a friend for life.

**So what did you think? If you let me know... you can be awesome. **

**Annnnnnnyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry for the long wait.**

Homestuck story chapter 2

"Hey John do you want to come over later Eridan is having a party and it would be just purrrfect if you could come to it." The small cat girl (Nepeta as John had found out her name was) asked him looking adorable in her kitty hat. "That sounds like fun Nepeta I will definitely be there." John said patting the girl's head smiling. "Yay yay yay I can't wait this will be the best party ever!" Nepeta cheered. John smiled and got into his car. When he got home he saw that there was a bright orange car in his driveway and the front door was unlocked. He looked inside and sighed when he saw his brother, Jake and Jake's boyfriend, Dirk having sloppy make-outs on the couch. They were humping each other and kissing right on the couch, John proceeded to make his presence known by throwing his book bag on the ground making Jake bolt up at the noise. "John what are you doing home?" Jake said franticly as he tried to pull his pants up and look presentable for his little brother. "I just got home from school, I would ask you the same question, but I think I can at least make a healthy guess." John said heading into the kitchen to get a snack.

Jake followed his younger sibling. "John if I knew you would be home then I would've taken this upstairs, but I thought you would go over to a friend's house or something." John sighed and turned around not being able to stay mad at his brother for long, "it's okay just make sure to get to your room next time, you don't want Jane or Jade to walk in would you?" Then John hugged his older sibling not having seen him for days. "Oh and Jake I am going to be at a party later today so I won't really get to spend anytime with you until the weekend, sorry but you know how high school is righ-"Jake stopped John's rambling by laughing. "That's fine John I hope you have fun. Now if you excuse me I have a boyfriend to make out with." Jake walked back into the living room and John could hear them walking upstairs and eventually (well hopefully) into Jake's room.

John sighed and finished his applesauce. He walked upstairs to find his room vacant, thank god. Then he proceeded to look in his small closet for something to wear to the party. John's closet consisted mostly of blue shirts and regular shorts so he had to really dig into his drawers to find something more appropriate for a high scale party such as this. Once he found a blue striped polo and full length jeans, he went downstairs he still had at least an hour till the party actually started. He supposed he could blow off some time by watching Con Air. John was the biggest Nic Cage fan ever, he loved all the movies he was in even though Jake didn't like them and preferred to be outside, John would rather stay in for a good Nic Cage movie any day. John was about halfway through the movie when someone knocked on the door. John sighed and paused the movie it was his favorite part and he was a teeeeennnny tiiiiiinnnyy bit sad, but his attitude quickly snapped back to its former happy level when he saw who was at the door. "Karkles how are you, what are you doing here, don't you look snazzy? Hey-"John asked rapid fire and Karkat growled "Shut up fuckass I am here because Nepeta wanted me to take you to the party for some fucked up reason."

"Aww Karkles you do care." John yelled and jumped into a surprised Karkat's arms making them fall over onto the porch. "Fuckass get off of me!" Karkat said his face slowly turning bright red with embarrassment. John gets off and starts bouncing up and down like a little child, "Let's go Karkat let's go!" John pulled Karkat to the gray and red jeep. "Slow down fuckass, the party isn't going anywhere." Karkat watched as the bucktooth boy jumped into the passenger seat and shake with anticipation. The drive to the party was uneventful, but Karkat took this quiet time to observe his cute companion. The way his lightly muscled chest was outlined by his blue polo and the way his black hair glistened in the twilight. Once they got to the party John practically leaped out of the car, while Karkat slowly climbed out not knowing what to expect from this fishfuck's party. John noticed that his short friend wasn't behind him and turned looking for the albino. Karkat was talking to some weird clown person so John let him be and walked into the extravagant house.

The house was so big that John couldn't believe that only one family lived there. The house was decorated with dark purple streamers and other colors. John wasn't paying attention to where he was going and managed to walk straight into the boy he had met earlier, Sollux, who looked like he was looking for someone. "Hey Sollux are you looking for something or someone?" John asked looking around to see if he could figure it out himself. "Oh hey John, yeah I wath juth looking for Eridan, but I can't theem to find him." Sollux ran a hand through his messy brown hair, mussing it up even more. "I'll help you look for him if you want me too." John offered not only because he was bored, but, because he also wanted a chance to take a real look around this huge house. "Are you thure you want to help? It might take a while." Sollux asked making sure the bucktooth boy was up to it. "Yeah it will be fin-"

"JOHN FUCKING EGBERT, WHY THE HELL DID YOU THINK IT WAS A FUCKING GOOD IDEA TO LEAVE ME OUT THERE ALL BY MY FUCKING SELF?" John meekly replied to the livid boy, "I'm really sorry Karkat, but you were talking to someone and you just-"Suddenly John was pulled into his first kiss. "Don't you ever do that again fuckass."


End file.
